On Different Wings
by Valar's-Hope
Summary: The Soma family holds many secrets, and one that is known only to the family head. One Soma has run from the family, has flown from the family...one tied closely to the secret.
1. Letters

_Alia_: Hello! This is an idea I've had for a while..and I finnaly got to write it. _ Jericho_: You mean you had me write most of it. _Alia_: Ah...This is my muse Jericho...and my co-author/beta is Lil' Kit Shippo. _ LKS_: Hello. Alia and I do not own Fruits Basket. We just own the idea and all original Characters, oh, and Alia owns Jericho. _Jericho_: Hey! Please review!

Chapter 1.

_Japan, Soma estate _

Akito sat in his room with a pale black leather bound book in his lap, opening the book slowly and carefully he found an old tattered letter address to the family head inside. He reached down tenderly and opened the sealed envelope with caution.

_ Akito,_

_ It is my last duty as family head to inform you of this families secret..and I do not refer to the cat, as you would think, I only wish this secret were that simple, but nothing is that easy. This families true secret is darker than that, beware Akito, this is to be taken very seriously. Watch for the one who is cursed by the Raven, the Raven is certain death to, us, the family heads. Read and you shall understand this warning Akito._

Akito was slightly curious and turned to the first page with a raised eyebrow. Akito was not pleased with what he book had informed him of, he reread the passage hoping that he had simply misread. His eyes were narrowed out of discontentment.

**_America_**

Tyler walked to his midnight blue car with his single strap book bag thrown over his right shoulder, "Hey Tyler! Wait!" Tyler turned and saw Zack running towards him completely out of breath, "Yeah, what do you need Zack?" "These letters came for your half-sis." Tyler took the letters with his left hand and nodded to Zack, "Thanks, oh and diner is around seven tonight." Zack nodded understanding and then took off so he could get back to the house later. Tyler then slid open the door to his convertible. He then sat down and buckled up, starting up the car at the same time. Ty then rode off in the midnight blue convertible down the road. He got home at the speed of light. Once home he opened the large garage door and entered the small townhouse he and Aaron lived in together. As he closed the door he hollered up to Aaron, "Aaron! Hey Aaron!" Sighing lightly he went to her small room and opened her large square window, "Dammit...why does she always disappear right when I need her?" A short while after returning downstairs a loud thud came from her room, followed by many muffled cures. Tyler smirked lightly at his half-sister's entrance to her room.

Ty sat on the couch in the living room/dinning room they had. He listened to his half-sis's curses and waited for them to go to a minuet. As he heard her say one last curse he stood up. He brushed dirt that wasn't there from his pants and went toward the stairs. He slowly walked up the steps. One by one. As he got to her door he heard her curse once more. Sighing lightly he knocked. Knock, knock, knock. When Air hear the knocks her cursing stopped. Hearing she had stopped he decided to speak. "You all right Air? Can I come in?" He asked an eyebrow was slightly raised. A females voice from the other side of the door replied to Ty's simple questions, "Yeah I'm fine Ty, and yeah you can come in."

Tyler cautiously opened the door. He pecked his sandy haired head in, "You promise not to kill me?" Aaron smirked lightly, Ty always did this, she was beginning to think her half-bro was crazy, "Not unless you deserve to die, brother mine...why?" Tyler held up the many letters Zack had handed him at school, "More letters from Japan.." Aaron paled, her mouth was slightly opened and she snatched them out of his hand as quick as a lion would kill its prey, "Go...please." She snapped at him. Tyler sighed as he left the room closing the door behind him, those letters always depressed and made her a little moody...and he still didn't know why. Tyler went downstairs and oped his book bag. He pulled out his math binder and throw it on to a table. He sighed as he knew what would happen next. He was about to start his homework. He waited for a loud noise.."3,2,1..." Right as he finished counting down a loud frustrated crashing sound came from the second floor, Air's room, Tyler set down his number two pencil and binder on the round coffee table. He walked up the steps once more and once again headed to his sister's room. "You all right little bird?" He asked tapping on the door lightly.

Aaron sat on the bed, which took up most of her room, with the notes crushed in her grip. Her blue orbs were wide, "Tyler..Why?" She whispered out. "Why what Air? What do they say this time little bird?" Tyler questioned as he sat on the bed by her. His just as dark orbs watched her with concern. "After all these years...after all this time! Now...NOW they take an interest in my life? NOW they want me to join the family?" She spoke in a louder tone. Air seemed pissed off at what the letters from Japan had written on them. Tyler froze, his eyes were wide.. he was shocked, she couldn't mean... THEM... could she? "Who Air? Is it them?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Mom brought you back when you were two.. because your dad couldn't keep you safe.. I won't let you return to them Aaron." Aaron sighed, she didn't want to go bak to them, she wanted to stay with her brother. Air didn't want to do anything to hurt Ty or put them in danger.

"If I don't go to them... they will come for me. Ty, they know. They know what I am." She looked over at him. Tears formed in the back of her eyes, they threatened to fall but didn't. She was not happy with the letters. They told her things she wished to never see. Tyler's orbs went wide. He felt his jaw drop, "How. How in the blood hell did they find that out?" He cursed, his eyes were narrowed. Aaron turned and faced her half-brother. She seemed a little worried., "If I knew...I'd tell you. I just want this over. I want the letters to stop, I want to be rid of them just as they got rid off and forgot about me." She sighed. Her blue orbs slowly flew shout like a raven's wings on flight.


	2. Flight

Alia: Welcome to our second chapter! Jericho: Yeah..hurry up and start working on the third. Alia: So rude! Jericho: Shut up and type. LKS: looks at Alia and Jericho I don't, I repeat I don't know those two idiots!... and since those two are bickering... again... I'll do the lovely disclaimer! We own nothing. Well I own a penny and cookie... and they might own some sanity... and then Alia and I have Aaron and all original characters. LKS: Okay, Jericho owns nothing. But none of us own anything from Fruits Basket. Jericho & Alia: We are not idiots! LKS: Riiight... start the second chapter! runs for life Jericho & Alia: Case

Chapter 2.

Aaron woke the next morning feeling ill, her stomach was queasy and her head hurt badly, she felt like she was in a cage and people were staring at her. Like hundreds of eyes were on her. Blue orbs, brown orbs, green orbs, yellow orbs, all watching her. She shuddered, "I need to wake Tyler up and start breakfast before the other three show up." Raising from her bed she rubbed her sleep filled eyes. She walked over to her dresser and pulled open a drew. She pulled out and put on a pair of faded hip huggers and a blue knit sweater with a raven on it.

Walking down stairs still half asleep she came to Ty's door. She pounded on the door with her right fist as her left arm was limp at her side. "Wake up Tyler! You have class today." She yelled to him as she knocked harder. She pressed her ear against the door and heard him groan, not wanting to get up for class. "If you hurry I'll cook breakfast." She added. She waited long enough to hear him pull open his chest of draws to find cloths. She smirked, As usual he speed up with the offer of warm food to eat.

Air slowly walked down the steps and headed to the kitchen. Her cobalt orbs scanned the fridge for eggs and pancake batter. As she found said items she pulled them out and slammed the door shut. Aaron was cooking the warm food when the front door slowly creaked open. Two tall figures entered the small townhouse. Air paid it no mind to them and continued to flip golden pancakes and scramble eggs. Soon a pair of large muscular hands landed on her hips. The red haired young man leaned his head over Air's shoulder and sniffed the yummy food the girl was cooking. The red head grinned, "Ah, that smells good lass. You do us poor boyos good."

She mentally laughed at her friend. Aaron smiled at the Irish man, "I know you don't have that bad of an accent so you can stop acting Daniel. Can you set the table for me...you help him to please Zack."

The chocolate haired man and tomato haired man nodded. The hazel eyed man, Zack, slowly walked to a wooden cabinet at the far end of the little kitchen and opened it. He removed five plates, five cups, and forks and knives. He walked back to the table and handed Daniel the cups. The two set the table and sat down.

Air looked at the two men and smiled,"Two down...and two to go." She said as she flipped another pancake. Aaron swiftly turned back towards the old stove and she loaded up the serving platters. One with golden crisp pancakes. Another with salty scrambled eggs. Air turned the knobs on the stove to off, so the small home wouldn't go up in flames. She held both large plates with her hands carefully. She turned to the table, and as quickly as the platter with eggs was in her hand it was out of them.

She smiled at the young Brit, who had entered the house even quieter than Dan and Zack. "Thank you Timothy." The female stated. The young British man smiled and his black eyes twinkled as they showed through dyed silver hair. Aaron then led the way to the large wooden table and she saw the other three already seated. Which meant Ty had finally gotten downstairs. "Well boys. Breakfast is served, dig in." She smiled at them. She and Tim placed the platters on the table and took a seat.

Breakfast was the usual show of traded insults, passed notes from classes, and soft conversations. Also, it was when they would talk of bullies and the classic school bitches and such. Aaron felt a sad smile tug at the corners of her lips slightly as she watched the four men. She didn't know if they had seen the small smile of discontentment and sadness.

"What's wrong Aaron?" they asked concerned. Ty had placed his fork down on his plate after finishing his eggs. Aaron tried to smile and reasure them, but failed horribly. She looked down at her plate. Air hadn't even touchd her meal, which wasn't like her at all. "Air?" Ty asked his sister with worry. "I'm leaving...I'm going back to Japan." She stated making eye contact with no one.

"What!" Ty shouted. He stood up quickly, the chair he sat in falling over by his speed. "Why?" The three other men asked from their seats. Tim, Dan, and Zack now had put their forks down and were watching her. "To see my family...and to end something that has been going on once and for all." She replied thinking about the notes. They didn't need to know about everything, they didn't know anything now anyway. What the letters said were just for her to know. N one read them, no one had to know her reasons.

Tyler was shocked, he thought he had talked her out of leaving yesterday. When they had talked in her room it seemed not going was the only answer to him. The other three males just watched the two half-siblings, Tim and Dan had no clue what was going on and Zack didn't really understand, Aaron then abruptly stood up and pushed her chair in. She turned on her heels and fled quickly from the room heading towards her own private bed room. Once she reached her goal she fell onto her bed, her face was muffled into her pillow and kept herself from crying. When Aaron fled Tyler followed, he didn't bother to pick the chair up. He just left the other three to their own devices.

After eating the meal Zack and Tim took the platters, plates, etc. over to the sink to wash. They didn't have a dishwasher in the townhouse so they did it by hand. "What do you think they're talking about?" Zack asked as he dried off a plate and put it aside. "Who knows..." Tim responded handing him a glass and looking up the stairs toward the room the two siblings were now in talking.

Tyler through open the door to his half-sisters room, he was quite furious at her. As he entered he yelled at her, "I wont let you do this! You are not going back to them!" Aaron rose from the bed and pulled a purple suite case out from under it. She opened the bag paying no mind to her outraged brother, "Stop and listen to me Air. You are not going to leave this house!" Aaron kept ignoring him as she opened her chest of draws and pulled out red, purple, black, and blue tee's and a few pairs of denim jeans.

Tyler glared at her as she began to place the articles in her purple bag. "You are not leaving! Why must you go? You can stay here...just don't go back to that..family! I care about you! The other three care about you! And you will just wanna up and leave us? We are a family Aaron." Aaron paused putting her hands atop a pair of jeans next to her suit case. She turned her pale face away from her bro, 'I have to be strong..I will not cry.' She thought.

In the kitchen the three men paused what they were doing. Zack's hazel eyes widened as the loud sound of hand meeting face reached his ears. Then the noise rang in Dan's and Tim's ears as well. "Oh shit! It must be bad up there." Zack stated still in shock. "I bet you she slapped him." Dan said looking up the stairs. "I do agree..I hope he calms down before he reacts.." Tim and Zack said afraid Ty would kill someone.

Aaron stormed through the house, very pissed off at her brother. As she loudly marched down the steps she grabbed her key of the rusted key rack. Her purple bag and wooden box were in her other arm. As she walked out the kitchen to the front door she waved a good-bye to the three other men and slamed the door. Zack, Dan, and Tim said nothing.

Ty came running down the stairs madly. "Where is she?" He asked them breathing heavily. Zack pointed to the front door and then returned his gaze elsewhere. When Ty came out of the house he saw Air seating in her silver mustang pulling out of the driveway. He ran up in front of the car. Air hit the break instantly. "Don't do this Aaron..." Ty said looking at her in the car.

Aaron mouth slowly fell into a frown. Her orbs dropped down not looking at her half-bro. "I have no choice dammit...Good bye, and don't follow me." She added knowing that he would try to follow her to the airport...or even to Japan. Ty was very overprotective of her, especially when it came to "them" in Japan.

Tyler frowned as he heard her add the small part of not following her. A plan began to form in his head, he would go to Japan, on a different flight so she wouldn't know, and bring her back home, if she wanted to or not. 'She has no business going back to those people.' Ty thought with dislike. He stepped to the side of the silver vehicle. His dark cobalt orbs watched his sis pull out of the driveway. Short blonde hair blew in the wind the car made as it started down the street.

Aaron drove to the airport all the while on the lookout for a midnight blue convertible. Her eyes stayed straight ahead of her. Every now and then she would see a car out of the corner of her eye that looked like her bor's. Thankfully there was always a woman, a couple, or guy with a nine year old in it. Yup, Ty wasn't there.

She sighed in relief when she made it without being followed. 'So Ty isn't going to come... yet anyway.' She thought some what happy Ty hadn't showed. Air walked to the desk where a young woman stood with a smile on her too happy to be happy face. She purchased a 1st class window seat one-way to Japan and checked in her bag. The one thing she was bring with her on to the plane was the wooden box and a small backpack she had grabbed before leaving her home. She wasn't letting the box of letters out of her sight.

Aaron didn't have to wait long for the plane to start boarding passengers. She got on the line to get on the plane. Two girls one 19, Alia, the other 18, Becca, stood behind her. The box that Air was holding had caught Becca's eye. Becca's pink orbs looked at the box, mesmerized. "Don't do that!" Alia snapped at her little sister. Alia's coffee brown eyes glared at her sister. "I'm sorry for my little sister's rudeness." Alia apologized to Air, who was now looking at them.

"Hey. My name's Becca," The pink eyed, blonde told the girl before them in line. Becca was quite the hyper teenager, much different from her sister. "And this is Alia." She pointed to the older girl beside her with brown shoulder length hair and blond highlights. Alia had coffee brown eyes also and was a more serious person. "Hey." Air said causally holding the wooden box close to her. "Name's Aaron, Air." "Nice to meet you Air." Becca said with a smile. "Yeah." Alia said as she watched the girl in blue knit sweater with a raven on it. They three teens talked as they waited in the line.

As Air sat in her seat she noticed Becca and Alia were seating behind her. She was a little happy about this but didn't show it on her pale skinned face. 'This might not be such a bad flight.' She thought. The three talked once more as they waited for departure. As the seatbelt sign went on the three buckled up and felt the plane rumble. The plane started taxying down the run way. As Air sat in her seat she noticed Becca and Alia were seated behind her. She was a little happy about this but didn't show it on her pale skinned face. 'This might not be such a bad flight.' She thought.

The flight was a fun one for Air, she had a good view of the sky and had two people her age to talk to. Her and Becca had talked about school and such. They found out Air and Becca were in the same grade and Alia was a year ahead of them. They had talked about animals as well, Bec had a thing for bringing animals up. Alia said you could figure things out by a person's favorite animal. Air had said her favorite animal was the black raven. From what Bec was told from Alia that meant the girl was quiet but was also trustworthy.

Becca said her favorite animal was a Golden doodle, a breed of dog she had just learned of. The dog was very hyper and energetic. So she seemed just like it. Alia had said her favorite animal to be a wolf. Alia was loyal like a wolf, so it made sense to her sister. Air hadn't known the two long but they seemed nice. According to their descriptions and views she could tell Becca was like this "Doodle" dog and Alia like a wolf.

All too soon the seatbelt sign appeared again and the plane was losing altitude. The caption came on saying the had reached Japan. As the three departed the plane they headed to pick up their bags. Aaron grinning, handed the two a page wit her cell number on it, "If your ever going my way give me a call and we can make it a party." Becca had responded with a slight laugh, while Alia just gave a nod.

Air waved good bye as the two other's were picked up by there Aunt and Uncle. Alia had put the small paper in her purse and Becca had already added it to both of their cell phones. Air then went over to where she had left her purple bag. She mentally smiled at the thought of the two new friends she had made on the plane.


End file.
